minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown (Episode 3-16)
The Intro Order: Hel-LO my fellow wikians and welcome to OCC! Today is the 11th of December and that means FOURTEEN days to Christmas! Woo! Narrator: So what did the people say we must do today? Order: To be fair, we had three suggestions. But the first one was to make COOKIES by YoutubeGirl. So we will do that. Just remember: The first suggestion is the one we will go with UNLESS it is not Christmas themed. And CHRISTMAS cookies fit the bill. Narrator: So, should I call the Orders over or...? Order: NOPE. Narrator: So... should I call the Old Builders? Order: NOPE. Narrator: Can I put down the phone? Order: NOPE. Narrator: ...Can I do anything? Order: NOPE. Narrator: I'm done here. *Walks away* *Two minutes later* Order: *Hears doorbell* YES! *Kicks open door* Lnerd: *Is hit in the face* OW! Order: Oooooo...... That's gotta hurt. YouTube: 0_0 You're deadly even with a door... Slayer: Order, what is this about? *Sees the camera* The Christmas Countdown!? We're IN it!? Kyle: VICTORY IS MINE! Becky: WOO! OrdeR: Hey thats my line, Becks. YouTube: Whose suggestion are you doing? Order: Yours, YouTube. We be making COOKIEZ! Becky: COOKIEZ! YEAH! Lnerd: Can I get a band-aid cookie? I think my face hurts... Order: If you make it green and red you can! *Shoves everyone inside* YouTube: Why must you shove people in here!? Slayer: It's ORDER, what do you expect!? Lnerd: Why did I accept the call!? Narrator: Gosh dang it, Order, why'd you invite your friends over!? We're doing a show! *Gets it* Oh COME ON. I give up. *Walks into the kitchen* YouTube: We're gonna be using that so don't plan on solitude! Order: *Shoves everyone into the kitchen* YouTube: *Internal screaming* Narrator: *Sets up the cookie making stuff* There, have at it! Becky: COOKIES! Slayer: Now move, Narrator dude. We be making cookies. Narrator: Does anyone say thanks on this show!? Order: We feel it in our hearts... and we'll make a cookie for you. Lnerd: So how do we do this? Wikians: *Fall silent* Kyle: D-do any of us know how to bake? Order: Nope. Wikians: *Look at Narrator* Narrator: Why me? Order: Just help us make the dang cookies. CUE MERRY MUSIC! Making The Cookies Lnerd: *Merry Christmas music plays* So... I got a cook book... it says we got- Narrator: I got everything out already. What you guys need to do is prepare the dry and wet ingrediants. Slayer: Tell us how, grand cookie master. Becky: *Sorts the ingrediants into wet and dry* Sort of got it...? Narrator: *Sighs* Let me. *Pours dry ingrediants into a mixer* There, now just activate it and let the things sort of mix together. Kyle: DOesn't seem so bad, I'll help, Slayer. Slayer: Why'd you volunteer ME?! *Sighs* Kyle: Just turn on the mixer, I'll hold the bowl or something. Narrator: Remember to- Slayer: FULL SPEED! *Presses button* Narrator: NOT PUT IT ON FULL SPEED! Slayer and Kyle: *Get covered in a cloud of the dry ingrediants* -.- Becky: *Turns off mixer* I think we're good! Order: So... we put the wet stuff in now? Narrator: Yeah. *Sets up the wet ingrediants* Just put them in. Becky: Yeh! *Pours it all in the bowl* >:D Order: Ok, lets all be reasonable and NOT go full speed. All: *Stare at Order* Order: JK FULL SPEED LEGGO! *Presses the button* Becks: ALRIGHT! *High-fives Order* Kyle: AH! *Crouches* lnerd, YouTube, and Narrator: TURN IT OFF! Slayer: *Turns it off* O_O Becky: heh heh. >:D Kyle: Whyyyyy T_T Narrator: Flipping... Can you people go ONE day without trying to destroy everything!? Order: It's some batter for cookies, WE WILL LIVE. Now how do we get this thing done Narrator: *Sighs* Let me... *Time skip* Decorating the Cookies Becky: *Lays out a tray of Christmas Tree-shaped cookies* BAM. Order: And half are GINGERBREAD! WOO! Lnerd: *sETS UP THE FRosting* B) Kyle: How does this work? Order: We put the cookie in the thing... or something. *Grabs a gingerrvbead cookie and dips it in the frosting* Slayer: *Starts dripping random cookies in random colors* RAINBOW. Becky: Save some for me! Lnerd: Hey! Give me a chance! Kyle: I'd like to do at least one! OrdeR: No one uses the pink frosting or SOMEONE GETS HURT! Wikians: *Start arguing about the cookies* Narrator: *Backs away* -.- Slayer: No, give me the yellow bowl! Lnerd: I'm using the yellow! Wait! Slayer: Nooo! *Trips and falls on face* Becky: *Drops cookie* NO! Kyle: Slayer! Order: EEP! *gRABS Becky's cookie* A...AHHH *Falls on Slayer* Slayer: Ack! Narrator: You guys done yet? Order: I think I broke my gingerbread. Becky: Seriously? OrdeR: Yeah. *Gets up* I broke my- I mean your cookie. Becky: NOOOO! Slayer: *ded* T_T Narrator: Well... you hav about 20 cookies with frosting. Good job. Kyle: aRE we done? Order: I think it would be better if we say so before we go all "Hunger Games" on each other. YouTube: Phew. *Looks up from behind a table* I've been hiding here this entire time. Lnerd: Jeez. Slayer: Well! Can we do the outro with you! PLEASE?! OrdeR: WHY NOT!? Outro Order: Well. this is the end of the episode! WOO! Wikians: *Crying* Order: Wat.... Lnerd: Will we be able to come back?? Slayer: Yeah, come on! This was fun! Narrator: *Looks up from book* O_O Oh no... Becky: Please? I need more cameos! Narrator: Please don't... OPrdeR: FINE. I don't want Jesse getting hit with a snowball so you guys can come back. -._-. Narrator: NOOOO! Wikians: YEAH! Order: *Notices Narrator* EEP! Don't forget to suggest activities AND BYE NOT RUN BEFORE NARRATOR KILLS US! *Runs off and screen fades to black* Category:Blog posts